One day Visit
by JEFangirl18
Summary: Me and My friend were bored and decied to write this up. Non-stop Crack-fic. I promise. Read if your bored.


One day visit

One day visit

(Ding, ding, ding, ding, DONG! )

Gure: Kyon-Kyon! Could you answer the door!

Kyou:…ah, fine! (walks to door and gets ten feet from it)

_**Boom!!**_

Kyou: WTH!?

_**BOOM!!**_

Mellie: (tackle & glompage!) Kiki-kun!!

Gure: Kyyoooooo!! Why'd you break down the doors?

Kyou: (looks for help) It wasn't me! It was this crazy person on top o' me!!

Shi: Wait, wait, wait! Let me get pictures! (runs for camera)

V-chan: (looks scary) My turn! (pushes mellie off)

Kyou: Thank-you.

V-chan: (GLOMPAGE!!)

Mellie: I barely got to glomp him! (pouts in emo corner)

Shi: my turn?

V-chan: Fine. (glomps shi-chan)

Mellie: YAY!! (glomps Kyou and holds on for dear life)

Shi: (Napoleon Dynamite) YES!!

Kyou: HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!

Kagura: I'M COMING MY LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Mel: Kagura!

Kagura: WTF!?

v-chan: YAY! (glomps Kagura)

Mel & V: WE SHOULD HAVE A TEA PARTY!!

Kagura: Yay! Tea party! Join us Kyo-kun!!

Kyou: (Z-snap) Aw hell nah!

(Commotion stirs in other room…a familiar voice says "You crazy bitch!")

V: I likey crazy bitches (runs towards crazy bitch. Mel dragging kyou with kagura on top of him saying "you will play tea party!")

In the living room, Acheeto (aka: Akito) and her mom are fighting with their fists.

V-chan and Mellie: Go Acheeto!! (everyone stares) Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Jerry! (Fight continues with everyone now chanting. Shi-chan is taking pictures in hopes of falling tops)

All of the MAIN Sohmas, student council, Uo, Hana and Tohru are at the house. Tohru was makin' riceballs in the corner psychotically saying "Be happy….Be happy…hehehehe…". In the other corner (which is no longer there) Yuki and Machi are making out…Yuki Shirtless and Machi bra-less

Hatori: Wait a second… You to freaks are chicks- so-

Mellie: Yay!! So some noticed!

V-cha: (stares down at chest and is deeply disappointed at what she sees)

Hatori: Anyhoo… Why didn't Kyou poof? (looks at Kyou)

Kyou: I'm a dude! DUDE! DUDE! DUDE! (Pulls down pants)

V-chan, Mel, Kagura, Tohru, Ren, Rin, Acheeto, Ritchan-san (teehee), and Kisa: (faints

because of largeness)

Uo: Ha! You're so small I wouldn't be able to tell if you're as guy, or not!

Hana: (Back to action) What weird waves everyone's emitting.

V-chan: (Comes back to reality) Put em' on! (Pulls up) Thank-you! Anyhoo… he wasn't poofing because we put baby powder. Baby powder counters the effects of a curse because of a certain substance that's in it. It also prevents diaper rash!! 

Everyone: OOOHH! Yay!

Mellie: but it only comes from our world. Which is the real world.

Yuki: (Breaks away from Machi with hands still under shirt) Let's get some baby powder!

Machi: (Grabs Yuki's hands, crashes through non-existent window) Yay!

The two love birds…er…I mean rats, ran to the "real world" Babies R Us.

Isuzu: Well, Haru and I don't need baby powder, we might need lotion, but no baby powder.

Haru: (looking at Rin's Boobs)

Tohru: Get a room! You can use mine, just wash the sheets afterwards.

Kiwi: random friend (Boof!) KINKY!! (Boof out)

Kisa: What's kinky mean?

Aya: Well-

Hiro: THIS! (Glomp)

Kisa: I likey Kinky.

Haru: What have you done to Kisa?

Hiro: But Haru-niisan, Isuzu and you did it last night! I saw it!

Isuzu: (shocked) I thought you said you locked the door!

V-chan: Ooo! Haru…run.

Mellie: KINKY!!

Haru: (turns to Hiro) If I die, I blame you!

Gure: (screams) I LOVE YOU, AKITO!!

Acheeto: (turns to Ren and Sticks tongue out) Ha! I'm better then you!

Aya: I thought Shii-chan loved me! (crys and runs to Hari)

Hari: Come here Aya-chan. (comforts him)

Acheeto: My butt itches!!

Gure: Here, me scratch it for you! (scratches Aceeto's booty)

Everyone: (shocked) WTB!?

Machi &Yuki return and head straight up-stairs while Machi is piggybacked by Yun-Yun

Haru: (shouts) USE PROTECTION!!

V-chan: (sings) R-E-D, Red! R-E-D, Red! I can spell red! I can spell red! (o)

Kyou: (joins in singing) Fire trucks are re-ed! Stop signs are re-ed too-oo!

Mel: (also sings) R-E-D. R-E-D. (o)

suddenly – there's a boom and a bed with Yuki and Machi crashes through the roof.

Kimi-chan and Chibi-suke: YUN-YUN MADE A BOO-BOO!!

Flying Pot-kun: I'm so proud of him! I taught him well!

Meat angel: (chases Flying Pot-kun)

Mel: This is more I bargained for. I'm out. SEXY-NO-JUTSU! (Poof! Changes into Kyou-Kyou in nothing but his tighy-whities and runs out the door.)

V-chan: In the name of the moon, I shall punish you! (.-) (Flies away)

The whole Furuba Gang acted as nothing happened

EPILOG!!

10 mins after V-chan and Mellie left, the Sohma house turned into a complete mad-make-out-house. Each couple had their own room big house, huh? The only people left out were Kimi-chan, Ren, and Chibi-suke. Poor them…I guess… BUT ANYHOO! Mel and V-chan lost memory of the experience. But everyone stopped in mid-kiss, they all realized something important: _**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB WAS ON!!**_


End file.
